


Better than a Baguette

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [20]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Toronto, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine reunite. (Fix-It to the S3 finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Baguette

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - reunite

It is almost a decade later when Cosima sees her, in the line at the supermarket with broccoli and a jug of milk. She has to blink several times before she can register that it’s real. Her first thoughts are that her disease is back and that it is targeting her brain. _How else could she see a ghost?_

But, as she stands there in the middle of the Metro in Toronto, baguette in hand, Cosima knows that it is her. _Delphine is alive._

She drops the bread and chases after her, out onto the bustle of Bloor Street. Students from the university push around her as she stands there and calls out for her lost love. 

“Delphine!” 

The blonde does not react for a second or two. Then, she turns around. 

“Delphine.” Cosima repeats, eyes sad but demanding. 

“Cosima.”

“What the fuck.” 

“I…” Delphine pauses, lips pressed together. “I had to.”

“That’s not good enough.” Cosima crosses her arms. “You-“

Before she can protest, Delphine has moved in to kiss her. Cosima feels her resolve melt. There is time to talk later. Right now, all she can taste is a kind of French better than any stale Metro baguette.


End file.
